The Kira Case Mental Issues
by Kirsten.Vanessa
Summary: You are Aki Suzuki, the psychiatrist in charge of the Kira Case and of analyzing Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki. PWP, explicit threesome.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In this story, I took the creative liberty of incorporating you in it. Yes, you, reader. So here's the deal. You are Doctor Aki Suzuki, a world renowned psychiatrist who in charge of the psychologically disturbed Light Yagami and the mysterious Ryuuzaki and deeply involved in the Kira Case.

This is all you need to know. The story starts with the notes of your first impressions of both men, adding up to five volumes in total.

WARNING: Just so you know: this story is porn with very little plot. Threesome between YOU and the Death Note sweethearts.

Reviews are LOVE!


	2. Chapter 1

Dr. Aki Suzuki

The Kira Case Mental Profiles Report

First Session

**Yagami Raito Psychology**** Files**

**Basic Data:**

Date of Birth: February 28, 1986

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 54 kg

Blood Type: A

Nationality: Japanese

Physical Description and First Impression Observations

Handsome young man. Brown eyes and hair. Athletic (Tennis Junior Champion). Slightly tan skin, average height. Perfectly clean and careful of his appearance. Dressed probably in designers wear, a grey suit with black shoes and a red tie. An expensive clock in his right hand. Disgustingly polite and respectful. Unusually clever. With great analytical skills. Superiority complex. Nihilist point of view of the world. Conservative ideals, with strong support to death penalty for criminals. Deep interest in law, probably planning to follow his dad's steps. Evident acting skills, great at sweet talking people into his will. Controlling. Narcissistic and overly confident in his abilities. Thinks less of women. Rather extreme way of thinking (eg. Or black or white, no gray shades) Hates losing. Loves competition. He keeps his real personality hidden from others and pretends for the sake of acceptance.

Possible Disorders or Mental Affectations

**Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder**

Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder is characterized by a pervasive pattern of _distorted thoughts and behaviors_. Individuals with this disorder are thought to be at a higher risk of _anxiety _disorders and _stress-related_ medical illnesses.

Raito does seem to have a high stress level, keeping himself guarded at all times when speaking. It seems he is aware that he can not speak freely and looks stressed at best and exhausted at worse. Probably it is related to L's suspicions of him being Kira.

**Symptoms**

Individuals with obsessive-compulsive personality disorder typically experience:

_A significant preoccupation with perfection, control, and order _

_Rigid behaviors, resistance to change, and inflexibility _

_Often described as dependable, rigid, stern, and stubborn _

Feelings of helplessness in uncontrollable situations

Jackpot. Raito's constant worry of his perfect apparel and order in his workspace tell us he has predictable behaviors and a strong resistance towards changes and modifications. He is indeed rigid and stern, remaining calm at most times. The only thing that doesn't quite fit is his lack of helplessness in uncontrollable situations, but I think that comes to the issue that he is never under those types of circumstances. He looks like he has EVERYTHING planned beforehand.

**Narcissistic Personality Disorder**

Narcissism is a term commonly used to describe those who seemed _more concerned with themselves_ than with others. Those with narcissistic personalities are often seen as _arrogant, confident, and self-centered,_ but they do not have the _exaggerated or grandiose_ view of their own abilities that characterizes narcissistic personality disorder. 

Our Raito here shows the delusions of grandeur, if cleverly masked to others. He is used to being better than the rest in every possible way: more handsome, more intelligent, more talented, more athletic. So he probably took the admiration by those around him too seriously, earning himself a narcissistic personality disorder.

**Symptoms:**

_An exaggerated sense of one's own abilities and achievements. _

_A constant need for attention, affirmation, and praise. _

_Persistent fantasies about attaining success and power. _

_Exploiting other people for personal gain. _

_A sense of entitlement and expectation of special treatment. _

_A lack of empathy for others._

Yes to all of them. He has extraordinaire abilities, but he tends to think of himself as a superhuman, closer to God than to the human race. Even if he doesn't seem to crave it, he is in constant search of attention and praise. He has fantasies about power, the difference between him and the normal patient is that he has everything to make them come true. He uses people as if they were things, all the time. He thinks of himself better than others, therefore he constantly expects special treatment; the thing is he doesn't show it. And of course, his lack of empathy and interest about others is perfectly true, he caress only about those at his level. (Still, I think the only person he considers an equal is actually our L.)

**Causes**

While the exact cause is unknown, researchers have identified some factors that may contribute to the disorder. Childhood experiences such as _parental overindulgence, excessive praise,_ unreliable parenting, and a lack of realistic responses are thought to contribute to narcissistic personality disorder.

Probably due to his intelligence and talents he was over praised by family and teachers since childhood.

**L- Psychology Files**

**Basic Data**

Aliases: L, Ryuuzaki, Hideki Ryuuga, Eraldo Coil, Devenue

Date of Birth: October 31, 1979

Height: 179 cm (Estimated)

Weight: 50 kg (Estimated)

Blood Type: Unknown

Nationality: English (Not confirmed, but highly probable)

Physical Description and First Impression Observations

Overly pale skin. Very large black eyes, with dark rings under them (probably due to lack of sleep and adequate feeding). Black hair as well tangled and unattended. Very skinny, but not weak. (Tennis Champion as well? WTF!) Very casual outfit (doesn't care of social dressing conventions) long sleeved white t-shirt and jeans. No shoes nor socks. Sits in a rather awkward way, pulling his knees up to his chest. Bites on his thumb as well. Possesses an unparalleled intelligence, I'd say not even by Raito. Lacks completely of social skills. Unhealthy obsession with every kind of sweets. Doesn't regard the rules, he makes his own. Is probably an orphan, and it seems likely that Watari (his helper and accomplice) adopted him. Strong feelings about justice and freedom of will. Rather childish and a sore loser. Likes to pick up on cases that he thinks of as a challenge. Competitive. Lonely, usually keeps to himself.

Possible Disorders or Mental Affectations

**Sc****hizoid Personality Disorder**

Schizoid personality disorder is a chronic and pervasive condition characterized by _disruptive patterns of thought, behavior, and functioning_. This type of personality disorder is believed to be _relatively rare _and tends to affect more _men_ than women. Individuals with schizoid personality disorder are also at risk for _experiencing depression._

His condition as an orphan and being raised by Wammy in a place where all his quirks and oddities were indulged probably fueled his disruptive patterns of thought and behavior. If he ever experienced depression, it is highly probable that no one ever knew but its probably in a direct relation with his motivation at work in solving cases.

**Symptoms**

Individuals with schizoid personality disorder typically experience:

_Detachment from other people. _

_Little or no desire to form close relationships with others. _

_Rarely participates in activities for fun or pleasure. _

_A sense of indifference to praise and affirmation, as well as to criticism or rejection. _

_Often described as cold, uninterested, withdrawn, and aloof._

Oh yeah. I think this is our guy. Total detachment from other except from Raito (he probably thinks of the boy as his equal). No desire for close relationships is evident and fuels his lack of social skills. Workaholic to boot. Indifferent to other's opinion yes. Cold, uninterested and withdrawn, facing even the most difficult situations with his annoying blasé demanour.


	3. Chapter 2

The Kira Case Mental Profiles Report 2

Ryuuzaki

Therapy Session 3

_The truth is there is no way I can get this guy. He is probably the smartest human in the entire planet and he is utterly and absolutely incomprehensible. But I'm paid to try. Oh dammit, here he comes again. Does he know a thing about __**knocking on the fucking door **__before entering the room? No wonder he is a complete social inept_.

"Ryuuzaki. Good evening."

"Hey Dr. Aki. Mind if I bring in a cup of tea?"

_Oh my god look at how many sugar cubes it has! Sugar addict. Ew._

"Nevermind. I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Of course. What I can't assure you is that I will answer them truthfully."

_He sat on his slouched position that I've learnt to accept. He looks like he's protecting himself or holding himself together. He probably thinks I swallowed the 40% reasoning drop crap. _

_I frowned as the bastard gave me his creepy, cocky grin. Really, he__** is**__ the best detective in the world, but __**I'm **__the best psychiatrist! So annoying!_

"Okay. Well Ryuuzaki I understand you grew up in England at Wammy's. "

"Who told you that?" He said, in a tone that expressed: _how can you know that much already?_

"Oh, I just had a little chat with Watari. Wammy's is a really nice guy."

He remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah."

"Okay so you are an orphan who was taken in by that foster home. Excellent. Did you have any friends during your stay?"

"Not really. I was trained since I got there to become the world's best detective. I had no time to be fooling around."

"Do you resent it?"

"Not at all. If I hadn't done that I would've never gotten the job I love. I would have never made the justice prevail if I wasted my time. "

He smiled again, absently.

"Have you ever had a relationship of a more romantic nature?"

_Yeah, I know its stupid to ask, but now I'm curious. _

"Only with my right hand."

_Damn my curiosity.__ Now I have to get rid of the image of L jerking himself off._

"Have you ever hired someone to give you pleasure?"

"No, I'm not interested much. Actually, now that you mention it, I've never been kissed."

_Oh, c'mon, you gotta be kidding me._

He probably read the look in my face.

"No really. The closest human contact I've ever had have been my fights against Raito-kun."

Something inside of me snapped.

"How old are you, again?"

"Twenty-five years old. And excuse me, how's that relevant?"

"Jesus. I just can't believe it."

He smiled mischievously at my comment.

"Care to show me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

_Oh no. Forbidden territory. Woman, snap out of it. You can't kiss the guy…_

_That was until I did, of course. _

_To hell with my self restraint. _

_I've never been so sexually tensioned during a therapy session._

_And asked me for it…So he is gonna get it. _

His lips were too soft altogether for a man's. The first one was rather odd, he seemed to be studying and analyzing my every move, as if booking it in for future reference. He was lying over in the couch so I was practically hanging right over him. I cringed when I felt his long, delicate fingers unbuttoning the blazer.

_I'm so going to hell for this. _

_Not that I really mind._

My hands reached for his tangled ebony hair, surprised at his pleasant texture. So the bird nest wasn't as gross as I initially thought. When our tongues met he had already grasped hold of how to kiss and was improving by the second. The gray pinstriped blazer slid off my shoulders and landed somewhere across the room.

I straddled him, thanking God in heaven for the decision of wearing pants instead of a tight skirt. He moaned into my mouth as I reached for his pale neck, sucking and biting softly. He threw his head back and held back a groan, and I smirked against his skin. Now that's a pulse point. I separated from him as my fingers slid under his shirt, riding it upwards. He caught the move and raised his hands. When the white piece of fabric was off I just threw it, and I knew it knocked off something in my desk. Oh well.

His body was lithe and angled; even if he seemed a bit too skinny he wasn't weak at all. He took off my glasses and his beautiful fingers were now peeling my blouse off. I mewled when I felt his cold fingers brush my chest. He traced my collarbone and breast until he met my abdomen. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride, before leaning in to suck on his nipple.

He groaned loudly, and something rapped on the door.

_Shitfuckcrap._

"Yes?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Dr. Aki? Your hour with Ryuuzaki is over. Can I come in?"

L had a sucker smile in his face and I knew he was up to something.

"Come on in, Raito-kun."

_No. No. NONONONO!_

The door opened with a creak and I was still straddling Ryuuzaki, both my hands on his chest and he groped my ass.

"Care to join us, Raito-kun?"

I froze. _Damn fucking L. Fucking bastard._


	4. Chapter 3

The Kira Case Mental Profiles Report 3

Raito Yagami

Therapy Session 3

"Care to join us, Raito-kun?"

I froze. _Damn fucking L. Fucking bastard._

"Not really. At least not right now when both of you seem so entertained and I have the opportunity to seat and watch."

"You didn't strike me as the voyeur type, Raito."

"Appearances can be deceiving, as common knowledge states."

Ryuuzaki tried to move, but I just ground my hips against him.

"Exactly where do you think you're going?"

"A little feisty, is she not?" Raito said, a sly smirk on his lips.

"I like that." L replied.

_Fan-fucking-tastic. Now I'm caught between the two geniuses' mind games._

"Excuse me, L. But would you mind to FOCUS!"

I squeezed on his hard on over his jeans, just to get my point across. L just moaned in response.

Raito moved elegantly, as he sat down in the couch I usually occupied. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. Since he entered the room somehow the tension grew.

_God, I would give almost everything to figure this pair out. Call it professional curiosity. _

I fumbled with his jeans' button and zipper, not caring to remove the clothes completely. They ended up stuck near to his knees.

"Really? Comando?" I said, smirking. _How could such a horny man be a virgin? Really this is fucking weird. _

A second later the detective messed with my train of though, as he pulled me down for a rather sloppy kiss, as one of his hands caressed my hipbones and then hooked on my trousers. I groaned and arched back as he unzipped them and pulled them down, panties included.

A third shaky breath joined us, as I saw Raito rip his own shirt and tie off, eyes closed and head tossing back.

"Enjoying this mu-much, Raito?"

"Couldn't help it, Ryuuzaki-kun. So, please, do shut up before you ruin my libido."

I couldn't help but agreeing with the younger man, so I did what I could to shut him up as I lowered myself onto him, relishing in the sensation. L gasped loudly, as he arched upwards to meet me. Probably none of us would last much longer. Just grasping the idea of having Raito as a third party had me almost at the edge.

I tried to set a rhythm, followed eagerly by L and by Raito from his chair, as he touched himself while watching us. I glanced at the younger one, registering what a beautiful body he had…wait till I lay my hands on that one!

L reclaimed my attention my moving his hips even faster, one of his fingers looking for (and quickly finding) my clit. I suppressed a scream as he started to accelerate the rhythm while stroking in all the right places.

"Are- you-u really a- ahh- a virgin?"

"Ye-ah. I just-" he paused to groan. "Know all the- theory."

With one brutal last thrust he came inside me and I followed almost immediately. I could tell Raito came soon after with a loud scream. He smiled smugly as he pulled his pants up again.

"Sorry about the couch." He said, his voice shaky.

"Nevermind." I said, gasping still.

"Neat freak." Mumbled L.

"Oh and by the way. I can't wait for the joint session, Friday. Could we bring in a bed?"

I was about to spit a witty retort when the idea actually dawned on me.

"I think we can make it happen."

L was putting his shirt on, but his voice came through the fabric. "Consider it done."

"Oh and L."

"What Raito?"

The boy was standing right next to L and he pulled his shirt down for him."

"Have lube around." And he gave Ryuuzaki an open mouth kiss, eagerly corresponded.

I moaned.

"You two** are **going to be the death of me."

Raito chuckled and L just stared. Self-conscious under those pitch black pupils I just did my best to smile.

"Not that I really care."


	5. Chapter 4

The Kira Case Mental Profiles Report 4

Raito Yagami and Ryuuzaki (L)

Joint Therapy Session 1 Part 1(4th overall)

"Really, since when are joint therapies done in a room?" Raito said, as he entered the room, sneering.

"It's rather unorthodox but not unheard of. It is more common in couple therapy, though."

L just grinned sheepishly at the younger boy, who looked dashing in a tan suit and a light blue tie.

"Isn't that cute, Raito-kun? She thinks we're a couple!"

"Cut the crap, Ryuuzaki."

"My, my. Isn't Raito-kun unkind."

"Just realistic."

I merely smirked at the witty exchange between the two, wondering who would top who when in bed. That would be one hell of an interesting battle.

"Gentleman, may I have your attention for a second."

"Yes, Aki-hakase1."

Raito nodded.

"For our next confession time activity I need all your clothes off but two. Choose wisely."

I proceeded to strip of my pencil-like gray skirt and blue blouse, earrings, necklace and shoes off as well, leaving only my panties on. I had them specially bought for the occasion. (A rather pale pink, with little black ribbons in the straps.)

Both men eyed me appreciatively, and Light loosened his tie, taking off the blazer and shirt, then going for his shoes along with socks. Ryuuzaki chuckled as he remained clothed.

"L, you're spoiling all the fun! Take at least your shirt off, we know you wear no shoes."

His smile just grew wider, becoming rather creepy.

"You've forgotten, woman, that I go commando. So I actually **am** wearing just two articles of clothing."

Raito rolled his eyes.

"What next, Aki?"

"We sit at the table and play _I've Never. Strip I've Never."_

"And it consists of?" Raito inquired, and L stared at me, puzzled.

"It's kind of like strip poker. Only you can skip two questions. For each of them, you give up on a piece of clothing."

L spoke up, clearly enthusiastic. "Great. I can't wait to see Raito-kun."

"Pervert!"

"Cut me some slack, I've just discovered sex this Wednesday! I have to make up for twenty five years of ignorance!"

"Cut the **crap.**" Raito said, a menace ringing in his tone.

"You're hot when you're controlling."

"A turn on in power, have we not?"

"Me too." I admitted, and regretted it immediately. Suddenly they were both staring at me. Dammit.

"Ok. So, um, let's start. I got us some drinks. Chocolate Martini for L, and a Vodka Tonic for Raito."

"And what are you having miss?" L asked, mischievously eying his drink.

"Whiskey."

"Raito. You go first."

"Alright. Any of you a virgin?"

"Not me, Raito-kun. You witnessed my first time. By the way, it was recorded by surveillance for Raito-kun's voyeuring pleasure."

"Really, Ryuuzaki, are you some sort of sociopath stalker freak?" He sighed. "Aki?"

"Not. Had my first time during Middle school."

"So I'm the only one?"

I almost spluttered my eighteen year old scotch on the table.

"Say WHAT?"

"Yeah. I've had blowjobs, handjobs, whatever. I just have never had real sex. So, Aki. Do tell about your first time."

_God it was awful. __The kid had no idea what he was doing. _

I reached up for my bra and pulled the clasp out then put it on the table, smirking at my wide-eyed companions.

"I didn't expect that, Aki-hakase. I guess I'm next. Have you ever sexually fantasized over a historical figure?"

I couldn't help but blush. _There goes my Russian Triumvirate secret fantasy._

"Yes. Napoleon. And Stalin, Trotsky and Lenin. On the Politburo conference table." I stated, sipping my whiskey.

L looked thoughtful. "I never thought of them, but it's rather hot. As for me, females would be my favorite wicked femmes Mata Hari and Cleopatra. As for men, Alexander the Great is probably my call. Oh, and Plato, Euclid and Pythagoras. "

We both stared at a blushing Raito, hiding behind his transparent drink. Somehow he didn't seem as brilliant and composed as usual_. L hit the jackpot,_ I thought.

"James Dean."

I barely suppressed a chuckle.

"Can't blame you, Raito-kun. Well, Mr. Dean after all was rather fetching."

The Yagami boy glared and I tried to distract his fury (rather lamely, I should add.)

"Now it's my turn. Um, any creepy or weird kinks?"

"Besides power, that is? Because I think it's understood that the three of us…" L paused, to stare at both of us with his owlish black eyes. "Find it undeniably hot."

"Yes."

"Well. For starters, I have a terrible oral fixation. Sweets, of any kind. And the detective-suspect game." L said, rising up a finger as he counted. "That makes three."

"As for me…Chains are an insane turn on. And threesomes. Uh, and the occasional beautiful hooker. " I grinned.

L smiled back. "Yeah that too. Two men or to women?"

"Both."

"Interesting. Nice piercings by the way." L pointed, dragging in a long sip of Chocolate Martini.

"Oh the nipples? Thanks."

"Bondage. And blindfolds. And whips. I basically like it rough. And voyeurism. Especially when the people involved aren't looking."

We both turned again to Raito, whose eyes suddenly found the window as a new favorite spot.

"Oh, dear boy. We're giving you the night of your life."

The boy blushed even more ferociously and gripped on his knees under the table.

"So I guess it's me again. What is your biggest turn off?"

"When some one is distracted while having sex. It insults me." I said, picking on my nails.

"Stupidity. Some one like Misa, for instance."

"Ew. Forbidden topic. She is the most idiotic female specimen in the planet and I'm ashamed of having the XX chromosome in common with her."

"Anything that I find boring. Sex in me, I just discovered, is fueled by curiosity. As are my criminal cases."

_Thank god for ignoring the blonde __**stupid**__ bombshell topic, Ryuuzaki. _

"Raito-kun. It's you again."

"What is your most perverted sexual fantasy. Be **descriptive."**

"I have dreamt a few times now about screwing Kira. You know, treating him like a whore, making him beg for my every touch. Making him scream over and over how he's a filthy, lowlife murderer bitch and how I own his very ass. Taping it all. Breaking him apart."

Raito moaned, loud.

"And I'd love to watch. Perhaps even participate." Raito said, a disarming gentlemanly smile across his tan, gorgeous face.

"I'll make you Chief of Police. " L said, the full implications taken.

"What about mine? While you thought I was Kira, L, I was hoping every single day that you'd come down to my cell, beat the hell out of me and fuck me mercilessly against that crappy excuse of a bed, completely vulnerable at your anger. Then I would whisper in your ear: It's not me. And you'd loose your calm demanour completely…and give me the best fuck I'd ever have and leave me bleeding. And screaming my lungs out to keep you from leaving."

"You really wanna hear mine? It's not nearly as good as anyone of yours. But it's having a foursome in the gathering room, under the table. While a session is on. We'd have to be as silent as possible, holding in every breath."

L tilted his head slightly to the right, like when he was in deep thought.

"I think we could try that."

I downed the last of my whiskey and stood up. "I'm going to refill. You both still look awfully clothed and we still have a lot of night before us. Think of a couple more questions, I'll be right back."

"I don't wanna think anymore right now. This shit is good." Raito said, with a rather goofy smile on his face.

Who'd think that little boy genius had almost zero tolerance to alcohol?

Too bad.

L smirked. This was his chance, and it seemed he'd been waiting for a while now.

1 Hakase is Japanese for Doctor.


	6. Chapter 5

The Kira Case Mental Profiles Report 5

Raito Yagami and Ryuuzaki (L)

Joint Therapy Session 1 Part 2 (4th overall)

"I don't wanna think anymore right now. This shit is good." Raito said, with a rather goofy smile on his face.

Who'd think that little boy genius had almost zero tolerance to alcohol?

Too bad.

L smirked. This was his chance, and it seemed he'd been waiting for a while now.

"What does Raito-kun think about me?" Ryuuzaki asked, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Besides you being a clever bastard?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're hot. Brains are the new sexy, you know? Besides all that power! All the countries of the world calling you on for the difficult cases, the police eating from your palm…you're really something." He said, slurring slightly.

"Really? And what exactly would Raito-kun do if I kissed him?"

He made a slight snicker in response. "I'd kiss back, obviously. You know, sometimes you seem a lot dumber than you-"

Ryuuzaki's soft, pristine lips caught him in mid sentence. His eyes remained open wide with surprise as he felt a tongue plunge inside his mouth. Then he shut his eyes, melting into the kiss, angling his head to give the other man better access as he stretched over the table, grabbing Raito by the neck. The younger man moaned softly as he felt the contact on his skin.

Suddenly being half naked was an excellent idea.

I stared, holding the three drinks as I leant in the doorway for a better view._ No need to disturb them. Perhaps just let them make out a little longer._

Just when Raito's hands were starting to snake in under L's shirt was just the perfect moment to interrupt.

"Excuse me, guys…"

They parted, flushed and panting. Ratio simply looked the other way, and L scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry that we didn't wait for you to join us…"

I smiled.

"Don't worry. After the next two rounds, I will be joining you in that sort of activity. Probably more."

"We are looking forward to it."

"So, whose turn was it anyway?" Raito said, deliberately changing themes.

"I have one. " I said, smiling my way off this one. This should be fun. "Have you ever had phone or cybersex."

"Well, I've walked on someone having phonesex. But I haven't experienced it myself." L stated.

_Damn Mello being too loud when in his phone._

"Cyber. Pretty much everything there, boys, girls and the occasional threesome. Never phone though." Raito sipped from his refilled Vodka Tonic, then he giggled.

"I have done both. At work it is more fun. And yeah, bisexual as well." I said smirking, and taking a long drag of my whiskey.

"Now. I think I got one. L, Aki. Have you ever cross-dressed?"

Ryuuzaki just gave us both a full blown smile before ripping his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

_SAY WHAT?_

"Yes I have crossdressed. It's easier for us women, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I've done it too. Actually, with Misa's goth Lolita clothes. Just for fun." Raito said, clinging rather hard to his pants once more.

"And for the final question this game. L, it's your turn."

"Um. I know you've done this…but I want to hear you say it anyway." He sipped his Chocolate Martini, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste. "Have you masturbated?"

Raito just rolled his eyes at him. "Why yes of course you moron." Then he giggled.

"Duh." I said, still holding on to my drink.

"So, Aki-hakase. Where to from here?"

"The Bed, L. The bed. Of course, after we rip Raito-kun's clothes."

"Sounds fantastic to me, really."

"Ladies first."

L smirked.

"Just for sating my curiosity. Had a name when you crossdressed?"

"Hmm. Now that I think of it, I was called Gia. Mello's poor excuse of a hooker name."

_My insides fluttered. GIA LIKE THE MODEL. _

"L, make him stand up. I'll pull his pants and uhh!" I stared at his well shaped body. "The briefs make him look gorgeous!"

The detective nodded.

"Too bad, but they have to go."

I pulled them down in one go and Raito started giggling as he pulled L seductively close.

"Come with me, Ryuuzaki. Show me who's boss."

The older man was beaming as he close up the distance between him and the college student.

"Gladly."

"How much do you know about this?" I asked, as he made me lean back over the bed first, then placing a kneeling Raito over me.

"Only the theory. But don't worry." He climbed up the bed in a swift move. "I usually get it right."

I nodded and groaned as the younger boy shifted directly over me, leaning in for a rather sloppy kiss. I responded and dug my hands deep in his hair, and I could feel my breath hitch as L pulled on one of my hands and started licking my fingers.

_._

"Ryuu-Ryuuzaki…" Raito breathed into my mouth, and shut his eyes harder.

I couldn't help but wonder what in the hell had made the boy react like that.

_Oh. I get it now. L means it as a competition. A fight for power and dominance. _Having realized that, I bit the boy's beautiful bottom lip with enough force to make it bleed and licked at the blood tickling down his chin, and then following it towards his neck. I sucked and bit the joint between his neck and shoulder as he tossed his head further back, groaning.

I momentarily forgot all about the older detective, until I felt long, creeping fingers up my ankle. I moaned and slid my hands from Raito's neck to his abs, scratching him with my nails until I reached his cock. He half screamed at my touch, thrashing in L's arms, and the other man exhaled loudly.

"Aki-hakase. I can't hold it down much longer. I'm gonna…" Ryuuzaki said, between shaky gasps.

I nodded, given my temporary inability to do anything but moan and caress Raito as I opened my legs as wide as I could. The boy entered me in one soft motion and remained still, his eyes shot like if in pain. I was surprised for a second until I remembered that the kid liked it rough, and I figured that L probably entered him with no prep or lube. The thought, with the harsh combined movement of both L and Raito's thrusts caught me with my guard down and almost made me scream.

The pace quickened at L's will, both Raito and I completely at his mercy. We could just exhale heavily or encourage him through moans, gasps or groans. When I arched up to kiss and nip on the boy's lips again, my hands all over him, he was probably overwhelmed by the sensations coming so strongly from both sides, making him cum inside me as he gave a loud yell.

I followed seconds after and then came L, I could still feel him moving as he rode out his orgasm, then moving forward to press a kiss in Raito's shoulder.

"Aki-hakase."

"Hmm?"

"These activities are rather pleasant. I hope they repeat frequently."

I nodded.

For the first time, I really loved joint therapy.


End file.
